Drastic Measures
by Prisoner of Azkaban711
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League Round 7 - Minerva had had just about enough of both Harry Potter and Dolores Umbridge and was close to breaking point. It is up to Pomona and Severus to keep her to calm her down - even if it means being a little sneaky.


Author's note: This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (Round 7) "Potions Class"

Task: Write about the effects of a Calming Draught

Prompts used: (word) raindrops, (colour) olive, and (word) special.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pomona sat in the wing backed chair with a cup of tea in one hand and a copy of the latest Daily Prophet in the other. Raindrops slammed repeatedly onto the small windows, which made the staff room look extremely miserable and cast shadows on the darkened floor.

She read the printed text quickly, scoffing at parts of the ridiculous articles that made Albus seem like a complete fool and praised Fudges' work as acts of brilliance.

After reading about three articles she stopped and slammed the Prophet onto the nearby side table. There was only so much of that nonsense that she was willing to endure in one go.

"I wouldn't be reading that at all, if I were you, Pomona," said Snape from across the room without looking up from the old leather bound volume he was reading.

"I have to keep up with what's going on in the outside world, even if that means reading an extremely biased viewpoint," she countered, before finishing her drink, "and anyway, it helps to 'know thine enemy', Severus."

Snape smirked, though his eyes still didn't leave the print in front of him. He opened his mouth to comment on her rebuttal, but before he managed to get a word out, the door to the staff room burst open.

Minerva stepped over the threshold, looking extremely frazzled. Her usual stern, yet sincere countenance had gone and in its place was a mixture of anger and exasperation. Snape's gaze darted from the book in his hands to the door as Minerva slammed it shut behind her.

"Minerva!" Pomona cried as the Transfiguration professor leant her back against the door and closed her eyes, "Are you alright?"

Minerva opened her eyes to stare at her colleague as Pomona got out of her chair and moved towards her. She clenched her fists into balls and took a deep breath.

"No, Pomona, I am not alright and nor am I likely to be while that… that _toad_ is dictating what I should be doing in _my_ classroom!" Minerva replied angrily, "And as for Potter, well, what am I meant to do if he keeps insisting on telling that hag that You-Know-Who is back? Can he not see how much trouble it's causing him? Detentions every night; letters to me every day. I can't do it anymore Pomona. I'm done! I am done trying to help that foolish boy and I'm done being in any way civil towards _that woman_!"

Minerva's voice became increasingly louder as she got further into her rant - so loud in fact, that Pomona suspected that anyone on the other side of the door could hear what was going on. Minerva's tirade had also prompted Severus to abandon his book and attempt to assist Pomona in finding McGonagall a suitable chair.

Minerva had never let emotions get the better of her, having always kept composed even in troubled times. But both Pomona and Severus knew that there was something about Dolores Umbridge that infuriated teachers and students alike. Even so, the exasperation that was so evident in Minerva's tone suggested that she had been crossed one too many times, and if she wasn't calmed down quickly, they feared she would do something rash.

Severus explained that Umbridge was a controlling and infuriating woman and proceeded to call her a whole host of names which made Sprout gasp at their having been used.

"And as for Potter," he continued icily, "it is not as though he is anything special. He has nothing more than average talent at best, so I think that you should leave him to it, seeing as though he seems to have ignored your advice so far."

"Don't you dare, Severus," Minerva shot back, "don't let your own prejudices against Potter get in the way. Have you not seen what she's doing to him? Just because he looks like James Potter doesn't mean that he isn't worth anything!"

Severus and Minerva continued to seethe at each over the subject of Harry. No matter what Harry did, Severus would always hate him. Deep down McGonagall knew that, but she was currently in a mood to pick a fight over anything, even if she couldn't win.

"Tea!" Sprout quickly announced, sensing that the argument between the other two could possibly blow up into something that she really didn't want to be in the middle of.

Pomona hurriedly made a mug of tea on the counter in the corner before bringing it back over to Minerva, who was now staring lividly at Snape. Snape had sat back down in his chair, evidently having decided that the argument wasn't worth his time.

Minerva took the mug from Pomona gratefully and took a long sip from its contents. Only after she had had a drink did she noticed that the liquid inside was a pale olive green, rather than its usual light brown.

"Pomona, what have you done to this tea?" Minerva inquired of her guilty-looking friend.

"Uh… nothing," Sprout replied shiftily, "its herbal."

"Pomona Sprout, you just slipped me a Calming Draught, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Minerva," Sprout answered, gingerly taking a few steps back, although she could see that Minerva was already relaxing in the chair and knew that she was safe.

Minerva visibly relaxed as the soothing feeling relieved the tension from her limbs and drained the anger from her outburst into nothing. She closed her eyes and sighed as the draught took effect. As her mind cleared, rational thought returned and she thought about how she could get back at Dolores without risking her position or student's wellbeing. Surely Peeves could be useful for something…

"I wouldn't look so pleased with yourself, Pomona," Minerva said lazily, with her eyes still closed, "as soon as this wears off, I am going to get my own back on you."

Pomona gulped and Severus smirked at her reaction. Oh, this would definitely be an interesting revenge plan.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review as I really appreciate the feedback!


End file.
